trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szczur.exe
Wiem, że mi i tak uwierzycie, ale ta historia nie jest prawdziwa. Jestem totalnym fanem Twierdzy. A poprzez „fanem” mam na myśli „fanboy’iem który nie umie przyjąć konstruktywnej krytyki wycelowanej w jego ulubione gry”. Lubię Twierdzę 3 i Drugiego Krzyżowca, ale widać, że ci palanci z Firefly Studios całkowicie zjebali robotę, bo i tak nie umywają się one do klasyków. Niestety mój internet jest tak wolny jak z lat 90, więc nie miałem styczności z modami i mapkami, a w multiplayer gram tylko na LAN-ie. Zaczęło się to w zimową północ, grałem w Twierdzę 3 (lubiłem w niej wilki wspinające się po drabinach), dopóki nie zauważyłem, że przybył HIPER REALISTYCZNY listonosz Z HIPER REALISTYCZNYMI KRWAWYMI HIPER REALISTYCZNIE CZARNYMI JAK HIPER REALISTYCZNA SMOŁA HIPER REALISTYCZNYMI OCZAMI Z HIPER REALISTYCZNIE CZERWONYMI HIPER REALISTYCZNYMI ŹRENICAMI i wł ożył do mojej skrzynki jakieś gówno. Wyłączyłem komputer i wyszedłem na zewnątrz by sprawdzić, czy listonosz nie podłożył mi bomby. Na szczęście to była tylko płyta CD z kartką. Ale grając na kompie przez 8 godzin na pewno zamęczy człowieka na śmierć, więc w końcu poszedłem spać. Śniło mi się, że miałem dobry internet, i czytałem jakąś gównianą creepypastę przy ścianie. Gdzieś tam wyczytałem „za tobą”. Zaśmiałem się, bo za mną jest ściana. Później przeczytałem „serio ktoś jest za tobą. To nie było śmieszne, ten żart się osuszył kilka minut temu. W końcu skończyłem czytać. Na samym końcu było napisane „JEZUS MARYJA ODWRÓCISZ SIĘ DO KURWY NĘDZY??????????????????????????? ZA TOBOM KURWAA!!!!!!!!”. Ja odwracam się, patrzę, a tam NAGLE BULMA MNIE GWAŁCI! TO NAJGORSZE ZŁO JAKIE CZŁOWIEK MOŻE ZROBIĆ CZŁOWIEKOWI TEGO TO NAWET STALINOWI BYM NIE ŻYCZYŁ! Na szczęście ten gwałt był tylko Big Lipped Aligator Momentem. Jak się obudziłem to zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem przeczytać te bazgroły na kartce, chociaż wcześniej kartka była pusta kiedy ostatnio na nią patrzyłem. Oto treść: Witaj Tomaszu. Oto ja, Diuk de Puce, chociaż wieśniaki jak ty mogą mi mówić „Szczur”. Moje ciało już dawno obróciło się w proch, ale moja dusza nadal żyje! Do rzeczy! Masz zainstalować i zagrać w program na tej oto płycie, a potem podzielić się nią z innymi, głosić słowo Diuka de Puce, i zostać listonoszem! Możesz przestać grać jak przejdziesz całą kampanię, ale jak chcesz, to możesz sobie grać dalej. Ta gra jest nieszkodliwa, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem… Pamiętaj, że jestem z tobą w tym samym pokoju, więc każda próba oporu jest bezskuteczna, a w szczególności próba zniszczenia płyty! Miłego dnia. Diuk de Puce O nie… jestem w strasznej paście do butów… XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Pierwsze co postanowiłem zrobić to rozbić płytę na kawałki. W sumie mam raka trzustki, AIDS, dżumę i prostatę, więc i tak bym strzelił kopytami. Niestety, duch Szczura posklejał tą płytę perfekcyjnie. To zdarzenie powtórzyło się 666 razy, potem kilka minut przerwy, i potem kolejne 13 razy. Później przestałem, i popatrzyłem się na płytę. To była zwykła płyta CD-ROM, którą jakieś dziecko neo pomazało flamastrem, co pisało „Szczur.exe”. Włożyłem płytę do tostera, i żeby ludzie się dowiedzieli jaka cudowna jest ta gra, to postanowiłem ten gameplay nagrać ziemniakiem XDD. Natknąłem się na ekran ładowania. Był taki jak w zwykłej twierdzy, ale zamiast Wilka był Szczur. Jednak w ułamek sekundy przed załadowaniem się gry były jakieś gryzmoły, zrobiło się czarno o czerwono, ale moja pamięć wzrokowa jest po prostu kijowa. Potem było intro. To intro to był Szczur z oczami jak Sonic.exe, muzyczką było „Baby” Justyny Bimber, i napis „JESTEŚ ADOPTOWANY”. Kiedy przeczytałem ten napis, i popatrzyłem na Szczura, uświadomiłem sobie jakim Szczur jest diabłem… Pederastą... Pizdą... Masonem... Świadkiem Jehowy… Aha, czy jeszcze wspomniałem, że to intro trwa DWIE MINUTY i że się go nie da pominąć? No właśnie. I dlatego Szczur jest diabłem. Ale i tak będę grać, bo muszę. Skryba wita mnie słowami „Witaj Lordzie NYGA”. Niestety nie mogę zmienić Imienia Lorda, bo ta opcja po prostu nie działa, przynajmniej nie do przejścia kampanii. Kampania składa się tylko z 14 misji, więc będzie luz. Misja Pierwsza – Spaghetti mamy W pierwszej misji muszę zachować spaghetti mamy przez rok. Na szczęście spichlerz jest wielki, i przepełniony chlebem, który chłopi chętniej jedzą od spaghetti. Ale jest tak dużo wieśniaków i wojsk, że chleb ginie w tysiącach. Na dodatek wilki po pewnym czasie atakują! To było proste, po prostu zmieniam racje na brak racji i… przegrana? Prawdopodobnie wszyscy (wliczając w to Lorda) zostali zagłodzeni na śmierć… ekran porażki to HIPER REALISTYCZNY Mario trzymający HIPER SPIKSELOWANE Spaghetti, a w tle gra piosenka Eminema o spaghetti. Dobra, czas na drugie podejście… wiem! Wyburzę domki, kupię włócznie, i podstawię ich pod siedzibą lorda (to chyba oczywiste, że jedzenia w tej misji nie można kupować)! Potem nadeszły wilki. Były one DEMONICZNE, ponieważ z ich odbytów lała się HIPER REALISTYCZNA KREW… HIPER REALISTYCZNA jak na swoje czasy, bo tego silnik na pewno by nie udźwignął… w każdym razie ekran zwycięstwa był najbardziej interesujący, bowiem pokazuje on Wielkiego HIPER REALISTYCZNEGO Potwora Spaghetti KTÓREGO OCZY KRWAWIO pożera Papyrusa żywcem, krew i flaki leją się w chuj, a w tle muzyczka Eminema od tyłu. Normalni ludzie byli by przestraszeni, ale ja się śmieję, bo jestem sadystą i debilem jednocześnie XD. Misja Druga – Atak na Wilka W drugiej misji mam zabić Wilka, który miał ryj tak krzywy jak u DŻEFA DE KIRRELA. Problem jest taki, że moje wojsko składa się tylko z 3 łuczników i dwóch włóczników. Ledwo co się przygotowałem a odkryłem, że garnizon Wilka składa się z samych wilków, które natychmiast go zagryzły na śmierć. Wiadomość od Wilka! - O TY MAŁY GNOJU SROGO MI ZAPŁACISZ ZA ZACIĘCIE MI CAPS LOCKA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!! I nagle pierun jebnął w regulator, komputer został odłączony od prądu, na szczęście Szczur nie wie jak działa elektryczność, więc mogę grać dalej. Misja Trzecia – Nie ma już gwiazd Podobno wojska niejakiego Tigera Bonzo mają się zjawić za trzy lata, więc trzeba się przygotować. Zaznałem nieopodal wojsko mnichów, które przeniosłem do drogowskazu, żeby wojska Tigera osłabić, to oczywiście nie znaczy, że sam wojaków nie będę rekrutować. Minął rok, A WTEM WYSKOCZYŁ SZKIELET I TERAZ ROBI LODA LORDOWI! Mnisi wkurwili się na lorda za sodomię, i teraz próbowali go zabić, na szczęście moja armia ich powstrzymała. Potem zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Przede wszystkim kiedy chciałem umieścić łuczników i kuszników z powrotem na basztę, raz rozkazałem pierwszą grupą, a gdy zaznaczyłem drugą grupę, to nie mogłem ich umieścić na baszcie. To pewnie jakiś mały glitch. Ale to nie wszystko! Dostałem event, w którym Lord się żenił. Ożenił się ze szkieletem, który wrócił do robienia Lordowi laski. Kościoły, kaplice i katedry wydawały tylko małżeństwa dwóch facetów, a czasami i dwóch bab, a wszyscy księża nazywali się „Mariusz Trynkiewicz”, porywali dzieci i uciekali z nimi do lasu, gdzie je gwałcili, a dzieci popełniały samobójstwo skacząc z pobliskiego wodospadu. Niestety nigdzie armi Tigera nie było, więc wygrałem szybko i bezproblemowo. Misja Czwarta – Pluję na was totalnie Przeprowadziliśmy się do innego zamku, był on całkowicie ufortyfikowany, i miał pełny garnizon. Niestety okazało się, że Tiger Bonzo rzeczywiście miał armię, tylko się troszkę spóźnił. Ta armia całkowicie się składała z synów Diuka de Puce. Rok później armia przybyła. Nikt nie był im równy, nawet zbrojni! Ale niestety nie mogli zburzyć murów! Cieszyłem się, że strzały, bełty i olej je zniszczy, ale Bonzo zauważył ich piętę achillesową, i nagle jebnął z Kikohy w bramę! Oni naprawdę mogliby mnie zabić! Zbudowałem basztę ze schodami, przemieściłem tam Lorda, a za nim żołnierze i jego mąż, ale kiedy wszyscy byli już w środku było już za późno – nie można było zniszczyć schodów, bo szczury były za blisko! Szczurzyska dopadły Lorda, i go bezproblemowo zabili. Czyli wygrałem. Serio. Misja Piąta – NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NY… W tej misji Lord ma po prostu przeżyć. Brzmi jak proste zadanie? Oczywiście że tak! Ale jako iż grałem w grę od dłuższego czasu to zadanie było mocno naciągane. Kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu zadania, gdy miałem już stabilną gospodarkę… Wiadomość od twojego skryby. - NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA NYGA… I tak bez przerwy! Niestety przez mojego skrybę ciągle mówiącego NYGA Lord spadł z dachu i zmarł. Tym razem ekran porażki składał się z CJ’a w piżamie, i Gangsta Rap – NYGA NYGA NYGA w tle. A na dodatek skryba WCIĄŻ mówi NYGA… TO BYŁO TAKIE ŚMIESZNE XD O KURWA XD DUSZE SIE XDDDD HELPNIJCIE MNIE XDDDDD UMIERAM XDDDDD DZWONCIE PO HOLLYWOOD NIECH MI CPR ZROBIOM XDDDDDDDD…. …. …. … ……. umrzełem xd teraz piszę ten straszny makaron xddd Kategoria:NSFW Kategoria:Nyga Kategoria:Umrzyłem Kategoria:!!!!111 Kategoria:Epidemia trzech kropek Kategoria:Obstrukcja pytajników Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:A WTEM WYSKOCZYŁ SZKIELET Kategoria:13 Kategoria:666 Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Spaghetti Bolognese Kategoria:Szał klisz Kategoria:Gra z tytanu Kategoria:POSTAĆ Z GRY ŻYJE Kategoria:Gwałt Kategoria:Trynkiewicz Kategoria:Samobójstwo Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:Eee, co? Kategoria:Obrazek z painta Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E